Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related in general to a display device, and particularly to a display device having a display unit with light emitting diode(s).
Description of the Related Art
People's pursuit to high brightness and high color saturation of images visible to human eyes has led the developments and applications of display technology. In daily life, applications of displays are everywhere, such as banners, televisions, vehicle navigations, and etc. However, developments of various types of display panels, starting from earlier CRT displays, plasma displays, liquid crystal displays to organic light emitting displays (OLED), have met similar issues.
For example, consumption of electrical powder usually rises rapidly along with the increases of resolution of display monitors, and the increases of resolution are usually accompanied by the occurrence of color-mixing. The manufacture and mass production of flexible substrates, of which the applications in display monitors are still restricted by the manufacturing limits, are still facing difficulties. Therefore, how to provide a display panel with excellent display quality and manufacturing competitiveness is still one of the research topics in industry.